


Destroyed Fate

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [27]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Total Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A team of Senshi learns the fate of a would-have-been member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroyed Fate

"So, you're Sailor Hemera, huh?"

Zoey nodded. "Perseus found me about three months ago. It didn't take long before we found Eos, Nike, Lyssa, Tyche, and Aether Knight." She frowned. "He said that there was another senshi we had to find, but just after Dakota awakened as Sailor Lyssa, he said she was gone."

"That's because someone else got to her first."

Turning towards the door, Zoey and Courtney saw Dawn, Jo, Dakota, Anne Maria, and Mike enter, with Perseus in Dawn's arms. The cat leapt to the floor, approaching the other two girls. "Hello, Seluna."

"You know her?" asked Zoey.

"We encountered each other a couple of weeks ago," Seluna explained. "I'd been searching for potential Lumen Magi, and he was seeking out Sailor Tyche."

"And he found me," said Anne Maria.

Perseus nodded. "Anyway, as I was saying, a girl named Staci Nixon was supposed to become Sailor Apate, but the power of Sailor Apate was expelled from her soul. By now, it's probably entered another soul, and it will be years before the new Apate can be safely awakened."

"Why? What happened to her?" asked Mike.

"One word." Perseus took a deep breath. "Incubator."

"Wait." Courtney held up her hands. "Staci was supposed to be a Senshi?" Upon Perseus's affirmative nod, her expression turned glum. "Great. That's just great."

"Courtney, how many times do I have to tell you?" Seluna flew over and landed on Courtney's head, leaning over into her face. "It wasn't your fault. You had no idea that she was a Puella. You didn't know what you said to her would cause her to fall into despair. Besides, once she became a Puella, she wouldn't have been able to become a Senshi anyway."

"What _did_ you say to her?" Jo asked curiously.

"Remember how she told all those stories about her relatives?"

"Yeah, those were crazy." Anne Maria shook her head. "How could anyone believe them?"

"Well, although I didn't know it at the time, she'd made a wish that people would believe those stories. My wish was to always know what to say to get what I want, and so I was able to call her out." Courtney sighed. "That's most likely what made her fall into despair."

"Will you stop blaming yourself?" Seluna hovered in front of her, cupping her cheeks with small paws. "At least look on the bright side--if it weren't for you, Lindsay and/or Beth might have been eaten by Staci's witch self. Not to mention, thanks to that incident, both girls chose to become Lumen Magi instead of Puellas."

"That's true," Courtney replied, smiling slightly. "You always know what to say, Seluna. If I were a Puella Magi, I'd have witched out a long time ago."

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as _To Set Things Right_.


End file.
